Legend
by Shaturu
Summary: Upon returning home, Captain Sugarboy and General Hughes enjoy a delightful and well-deserved feast in honor of their hard-fought victory with their comrades. All is well, but what is it the King has to say?
1. Last Shot

**Legend**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic Created by Shaturu  
**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all characters and ideas associated with the Fairy Tail series. I claim nothing but the plot of this story.  
**

**Author's Note: The idea for this fic has actually been floating around my mind for almost a year now! It wasn't until recently that I finally put it onto paper. Anyways, this is the first chapter. I left it short on purpose (I split the original "first" chapter into two chapters, which ended up working much better for me). I realized I could update much more efficiently with shorter chapters. I hope you like it! And I'd be grateful if you left a review.  
**

**Chapter 1: Last Shot  
**

* * *

The soldiers ducked behind their shields as the door, broken from its latch and hinges, flew violently at them with a _vwoom _and into the wall of the corridor behind them, splitting the heavy oak planks and creating an impact which shattered the glass mosaics on either side of the crimson hall.

Shivering, they peeked over the rims of their shields. Coughing and squinting through ash and smoke, they were able to witness the horror of the demonic figure who stood in the doorway.

Her long scarlet hair billowed wildly around her stained face as she stepped through the pile of rubble. Lines of splattered blood striped her arms and neck; gore smeared the blade of her great sword.

Her presence greatly frightened the soldiers. There was no one else in all of Edolas whom they feared more. She was, they thought, the antichrist.

She loosed a quick, mocking smile at them, and the men responded with squeals, their expressions wimpy and horrified.

It was Grand General Erza Knightwalker: Destroyer of Worlds.

One of the soldiers, feeling particularly brave this very day, seized the opportunity to dart out of formation and stab his spear at Erza's exposed throat.

With a mere flick of her wrist, Knightwalker parried the thrust, swinging her blade faster than either a human or an Exceed could follow. The soldier's face grew slack with fear as he wet his pants upon realization of his mistake. He tried to flee, but before he could move more than a few inches, Knightwalker lunged forward and took him in the gut.

The remaining warriors shuffled backward, although they kept their spears and pikes shakily trained on the woman.

Without a word, Knightwalker ran forward and, with a single stroke of her blade, lopped off the tops of several polearms with ease. She then slashed the nearest soldier across the chest, slicing through his mail as if it were the flimsiest of cloth. A fountain of blood arose. Then she stabbed the next soldier in line, hijacking his shield and using it to strike the man to her left, knocking him into three of his companions and bowling them over.

_You're too late_, she thought with grim satisfaction. _You should have left this place while you still had the chance_.

But then, a swift movement at the periphery of her vision caught Knightwalker's attention. She looked just in time as the wall to her right collapsed, the gaping jaws of a brightly scaled wyvern bursting through and rushing toward her.

With hardly a moment to react, Knightwalker found herself caught within its jowls, the overwhelming force of the drake pressuring and bulldozing her through the hard-brick wall and out into the night sky.

_Shit! _she swore to herself, her body now several stories above the ground.

The dragon accelerated, madly driving her out the keep, where she struggle helplessly with her better arm trapped within the confines of its hulking mouth.

"General Knightwalker!"

The cold wind of the night beating against her face, she made great effort to look to her left, where a figure standing along the castle battlements a bit ways away was calling out to her.

"General Hughes!" she replied professionally, squinting in the rush of air. She appeared rather relaxed before him, despite the extremity of her current situation.

With a sense of urgency, the captain appeared to be making hand signs. He was also shouting something.

Knightwalker, ears popping, had difficulty making out the message. But then it suddenly became crystal clear.

_BEHIND YOU!_

And then, with a thunderous crash, the mad wyvern drove aimlessly into the castle tower, a cloud of smoke instantly pouring out from the obstruction upon collision.

The captain cursed in dismay, leaning over the edge of the castle battlement and peering out toward the crash site.

"Leo!" shouted Hughes, his gaze maintained at the crash site.

The lieutenant from behind immediately straightened his posture, saluting. "Yes sir!"

"Contact Sugarboy's squad!" he shouted, exercising his power over the lower-ranking soldier. "Inform him that we have a situation at the northeast tower! Pronto!"

"Yes sir yes sir!" the lieutenant shouted back, before running off hurriedly.

Frustrated under pressure, Hughes growled, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip at the edge of the battlement, surveying the exterior of the half-destroyed tower.

_Damn it!_

There was no way they could afford to lose Erza. The mission was strictly to capture Dreyar and secure the keep, with as little casualties as possible. The King had given them a week's time to complete their task, and they were nearing expiration date. The past few days were hell, and little to no progress had been made toward reaching their goal. This was their last shot. If the Grand General were to die now, it would mean game over.

Hughes strengthened his clutch vigorously, his knuckles crackling. "Damn it don't die on me Knightwalker.."

* * *

Covered in layers of dirt, blood, ash, and sweat, she breathed.

Debris distorted her vision and clogged her throat. And an odd huffing sound broke through her mouth. Even with her excellent vision, she could only make out the largest shapes in the darkness, for the fallen stones had extinguished the torches on the walls.

Panting for breath, Knightwalker rose from the pile of ash, blood dripping from her fingers. Over to her left, she could make out the shape of the battered corpse of the wyvern which dragged her into this mess.

_Was this dragon without a rider?_ she thought to herself, with her left hand clasped over her bloodied right arm (which had been severely torn during her encounter with the winged beast).

But even if it was, she thought, there was no way he or she could have survived.

_Ack!_ She coughed, blood spilling out her mouth and onto her chin. It tasted metallic.

Then, with the combined strength of every muscle in her body, she moved forward. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"Nugh.." she groaned, having underestimated the severity of her injuries.

Her vision was beginning to blear out.

_I can't fail.. _she thought, her body going numb.

_I can't.._

_Fail.. _And then as the debris choked the remaining breath out from her throat, her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Breakthrough

**Legend**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic Created by Shaturu**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all characters and ideas associated with the Fairy Tail series. I claim nothing but the plot of this story.**

**Author's Note: Just as promised, here is the update. I'd like to thank all of those who left me reviews for the first chapter. They gave me a motivational boost in making this one. And hey, this one's twice as long as the last one! Cheers!  
**

**Chapter 2: Breakthrough  
**

* * *

With bursts of adrenaline and echoing war cries, soldiers clad in the colors of the Royal Army poured into the courtyard through the newly formed gap in the castle's outer wall (which had been created with the firing of siege engines). Some dashed in headfirst, shouting and carrying a battering ram through the thin strip of road leading to the castle. Others cried out in agony as they fell victim to the shower of black arrows which greeted them from overhead. The remaining were assembling in disorganized lines next to the castle door, ready to enter Drak'thar Keep and confront the opposing army within.

Standing among them, gesturing with his blade, Rosa Espada, and issuing orders to the detachment under his command was Royal Army Captain Sugarboy, of the 4th Magic War Division.

"Troops!" he bellowed, his voice reaching far and wide. "Secure the perimeter! Prepare for an all-out attack!"

The soldiers answered him with a single, full-throated bellow: "For the King!"

With spirits high, they then drew their weapons and scrambled forward.

The captain then looked over to his surrounding guards, who had reached the limits of their endurance throughout the course of the battle.

"Fall back and rest," he told them. "You'll only get yourselves killed if you stay."

"But sir!"

"Go on, that's an order!"

Though they hated to leave their positions, the men responded with, "Aye aye sir!" and withdrew from the courtyard.

"Tsk!" the captain muttered. _We're going to need a lot more fire power to get through these doors_, he thought agitatedly, eying the well-sealed entrance.

But then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir! I have for you a message from General Hughes!"

Sugarboy turned his head, looking over at the lieutenant expectantly. "Well on with it, I don't got all day."

"It seems we have a situation, sir," uttered the soldier, straightening his posture. "General Knightwalker was last seen moments ago being charged by a wyvern."

He nearly found it to be an unbelievable prospect. "What!" he roared, his voice straining from all his ordering. "Where did this happen?" he demanded.

The lieutenant spoke boldly. "The tower at northeast sir!"

_Shit_. It was the only thing he could think of. _Shit_.

"Dispatch a rescue squad immediately," He ordered. "We can't afford to-"

But then, from inside the castle, sounded a series of _clicks_ and _clacks_ reminiscent to that of the rattling of gears and chains, followed by the scrape of heavy wooden beams being drawn back. The sound attracted everyone's attention to the doors of the keep.

The captain tensed. "Here they come..."

* * *

The soldier ran at him, headfirst, shouting violently as he raised his sword.

_Clang!_

Captain Hughes wiped clean the blood from his face as the soldier crumpled from behind him, to the blood-streaked floor of the battlement, his head rolling away from his body and dropping into the courtyard.

He then broke off the crossbow bolt which had stuck the front of his shield and turned to see how the battle was progressing with the others.

Only a few of Dreyar's minions remained, and in a rush of clanging metal, broken bones, and severed limbs, his men had made quick work of the remaining soldiers. The blood from their battered corpses stained the castle walls.

_Just a bit further.._ he thought, his eyes counting the scores of dead bodies surrounding them.

Hughes opened his mouth, intending to order his troops to move back when, suddenly, the doors set into the right side burst open, letting free a horde of soldiers.

_Blast!_ he cursed to himself, _where are they coming from?_

And just as the captain started forward to help his men fend off the newcomers, sacks of flour which had fallen from overhead bursted open among the enemy ranks, clouds of the substance billowing out over the closely packed soldiers, blinding and choking them.

Hughes thanked coincidence, and then, together with his men, charged at the now crippled fleet.

And within a few, exhilarating seconds, the floured men had met death in the form of a furious blade storm.

The captain looked over his conquered foes, and then to his blood-smeared allies.

His lips curved into a slick smile.

"Not bad," he admitted, sheathing his blade. "Not bad."

* * *

With a hollow _boom_, the doors parted and swung open. A thick cloud of smoke from the torches within billowed outward, causing the nearest of the soldiers to cough and cover their faces.

And then it was silent.

Uneasiness settled over Sugarboy, who stared blindly into the depths of the gloom.

_What is it? _he thought, a cold sweat beating over him.

Soldiers brandished their weapons, nervously awaiting whatever it was to come.

"Captain..." said softly a soldier to him. "Should we go in?"

Sugarboy gave him a negative. "No.." he answered, almost in a whisper. "We wait."

So they waited: the hundreds of troops scattered in the courtyard.

Moments had passed.

It was then that they heard a horrifying, unnatural bellow from within the castle depths. The sound spread across the courtyard like wildfire.

It was stabbing. It was shivering.

"What.. the hell.. was that..." whispered the soldier closest to the captain, who trembled as he spoke.

Fear held them at knifepoint.

Sugarboy had lost all feeling in his legs, as did so many others. He found himself unable to speak.

The drumming of heaving, earth-shattering footsteps sounded louder and louder by the second. The keep itself seemed to shiver and quake.

It came closer.

"C-captain what do we do?" stuttered another, his voice almost breaking.

Sugarboy's grip around his weapon strengthened tenfold. It felt as if he were going to break it.

At this point, not a single soldier was expecting an army of men to pour out through the castle doors.

No matter how much they hoped for it.

The wind changed direction. A wall of wicked black clouds had plagued the night sky.

The footsteps came closer.

This was no man. It could not possibly be a dragon.

The captain swallowed hard._ A monster... _

* * *

Captain Hughes and his men had successfully infiltrated the keep, through a thin corridor near the canal. Kicking down a door, the captain lead them up and through a spiraling staircase.

They moved fast, killing anyone who crossed paths with them.

Hughes searched each story for traces of Lord Dreyar, but to his annoyance, he found nothing but more of his men.

_Where is he? _he thought anxiously as he glanced through yet another doorway and saw nothing but an empty room.

Dashing up the third level, he was met by a barricade of ten or so troops.

The captain was becoming impatient, and a rage welled up inside him. "Move..." he growled.

The soldiers shifted uneasily. A moment or more later, at least half of them turned back and retreated.

Hughes lowered his gaze to the remaining soldiers.

A hand raised. "Die!" bellowed the one who stood in front (whom Hughes assumed to be the leader), who threw his spear out at him.

He side-stepped the attack as his men engaged the others further up. His eyes met the soldier's, who looked back and saw something that scared him.

Hughes came forward, balling his right hand and punching the man across the face, directly into his jaw. The blow lifted the man off his feet and threw him over the stairwell, where he flailed and screamed as he fell to his death.

As soon as they had won clear of the stairs, they found themselves running across a dingy side passage.

After one last short encounter (a rather violent one, to say) at its end, they at last reached it.

Hughes sacrificed a moment to scan the large, barricaded doors. "He must be in here.." he said quietly, pressing his hand against it.

_He must._

And after five minutes, they had disassembled the doors and the piling furniture behind them. As they entered the chambers, Hughes gathered quick impressions: dozens of shields and arms which hung on the walls; at least fifty soldiers on either side of the hall; narrow windows; torches mounted in iron brackets; and a tall, dark man who stood before a high-backed chair.

It was Lord Ivan Dreyar, governor of Althania.

The captain swiftly drew his blade, staring hard at the mad man.

_You..._

Lord Dreyar appeared more startled than lordly, and threw his finger out toward Hughes, placing bounties over his uninvited guests.

"Kill them all!"

* * *

A monster it was. A great, hulking giant of a behemoth, which bellowed and headbutted and slashed its way out into the courtyard. It stood tall on its hind legs as it crushed torsos and broke limbs.

"Captain!" shouted a soldier, caught up in the fray.

Sugarboy looked over and caught the lance, and then drew back his arm as he took aim at the heart of the wooly beast. Seconds later, he threw it forward.

The monster swung its great hand at the dart, in an attempt to knock it aside. It missed, however, and the barbed edge sank a yard or more into its chest, just beneath its collarbone.

It wailed in pain and swatted a man in its path, who was tossed like a doll into the brick wall several dozens of yards away.

_Damn it!_ The captain swore, having hoped for a one-shot one-kill. _I need another shot._

Just then the shadow of the behemoth loomed over him. He looked up just in time to avoid a hammering blow to the ground, where the brick floor shattered in his place.

And then it cried out as the thick, black bolt of a crossbow drove through its forearm, shifting its attention away from the captain. Angered, it roared and bashed away at the men surrounding it as if they were so many bent nails it was hammering down.

The screams of frightened men echoed across the courtyard.

The sight of seeing so many of his men slaughtered angered him greatly.

_You've done it now, _he thought.

Sugarboy ran forward, pushing a startled archer out of his way in the process. He came at the beast from behind, raising his sword over his head and lifting himself high off the top of the ground.

The monster was just preparing to crush a cowering soldier in its way before it happened.

It squealed like a great fat pig, and shuddered and spasmed as Rosa Espada tore through its back and out the front of its chest. And with one blind swing of its arm, it fell forward, collapsing onto the ground.

For a short time, quietness enveloped the field.

"Hooray!" roared the soldiers in unison, lifting their weapons into the air.

The captain withdrew his blade from the massive corpse of the giant, gesturing proudly.

"Sir!" Called out a man, drowning out the cheers which rang across the courtyard.

Sugarboy looked over to his comrade.

"What'll we do now, sir?"

Standing over the beast, he turned to face the entrance to the keep. He then pointed the tip of his sword toward its depths.

"We move forward!"

* * *

Hughes charged forward, delivering to the guards a furious volley of bloody strikes. He danced through their ranks, cutting each of them down with ease.

Lord Dreyar shouted, pointed, and shouted more, influencing more of his minimum-wage soldiers to join in the fray.

But the increase in numbers brought no change to the final outcome, and eventually Hughes and his men had given death to nearly every soldier in the room. The last one stood close by his lord, shaking and trembling as he looked at his fallen comrades, then at Hughes.

His weapon clattering against the floor, he was gone and out in an instant.

Then Hughes marched over to Lord Dreyar, who looked back at him wide-eyed, and said, "Now, will you order your forces to stand down?"

Lord Dreyar spat of disgust. "I would not even if I could," he sneered. "You'll have no concessions from me, Captain. Death would be preferable."

Hughes nodded. "If you wish," he said calmly, preparing to deal a horrible, killing blow.

But just then he was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Sugarboy and his unit, which poured into the front of the chamber.

"Hughes!" Sugarboy shouted across the room. The body of General Knightwalker hung over his shoulder. "Don't kill him!"

He looked away from Lord Dreyar and over his shoulder, at the reinforcements, and the unconscious Grand General. "It's about time you show up."

"No time to explain, take him and let's get-"

"I know," Hughes cut in, returning to Lord Dreyar and knocking him out before giving him a chance to speak. "Let's go," he said, throwing the lord over his shoulder.

Sugarboy nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Night had passed, and morning was breaking in. A tired army was departing from the castle, and marching out into the streets of the city. At the head of it all, Captain Sugarboy lead the way. They were going home.

Hughes had stayed behind to ensure all the supplies had been collected properly. He himself was worn out, and in need of a good bath (so he thought).

"What a mess.." he mumbled to himself as he looked back at the half-destroyed keep, reaching into his pocket and procuring a blue crystal lacrima.

He raised his hand, looking directly into the ball as the faint image of a blue-haired man appeared from within it.

He exchanged greetings with the man.

"Have you been captured?" he asked. His voice was strong, and precise.

"No," answered Hughes.

"Then I take it things went well."

"We lost many."

"I'm sorry to hear it... we can ill afford to lose anymore of our ranks." The man within the orb then paused for a moment. "And what of the city?"

"The city is ours."

"Good," replied King Mystogan.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Special Note: There actually is an explanation as to how Hughes can use the crystal lacrima. You're just going to have to wait until Chapter Three ;)  
**


	3. A Feast

**Legend**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic Created by Shaturu **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all characters and ideas associated with the Fairy Tail series. I am but a modest writer who endeavors to produce a worthy story using his creations. **

**Chapter 3: A Feast**

* * *

It had been three days since the capture of Drak'thar Keep and the arrest of Ivan Dreyar, who was now held under custody. The ranks of the magic army were gathered in the Royal Dining Hall, where they gorged themselves on meat and mead, laughed, and shared tales of their recent adventures as the end of the day drew near.

"Mmm!" said Captain Sugarboy, rivulets of juice spilling down his chin as he bit into a thick slab of roast pork belly. "Scrumptious!"

"The greatest food in all of Edolas!" came a shout from within the hall.

"Best of the best!"

Sugarboy laughed, indulging himself with another bite.

"Is it good?" murmured the uncertain soldier to his right, who watched his food with suspicion.

"Of course it is!" shouted heartily the captain with a mouthful, who then took note of the man's plate. "What are you, on a diet or something?"

He was a vegetarian. He dare not say that, though.

"I uhh..-

"Come on, eat up!" he cut in with a hearty pat to the back.

Laughter rang about, and joy filled the hearts of the men in the torch-lit room. These past days had been hard ones - perhaps the hardest they had ever endured - and now was a time for celebration and remembrance. Over the course of the night, they sang, they danced, they told ghost stories, and they spoke of their wives and children. But most importantly, they cherished their victory.

The atmosphere was incredible.

It was General Hughes who raised up his mug and shouted, "For the King!"

The others followed suit: "For the King!"

And so they whistled and cheered, as riled up as they were going to get.

Moments later, a young soldier by the name of Diem raised his ale proudly into the air: "And for the captains as well!"

"For the captains!"

The soldiers again broke out cheering and began to clap, praising their squad leaders and shaking their drinks with vigor.

Sugarboy - feeling all warm and silly inside - concealed his gratitude, muttering "heh" and drinking from his mead as General Hughes, flattered, smiled in acknowledgement of his troops.

He was glad to have them. Together, they were a close-knit family.

At that moment, the King's newly appointed floppy-eared Chief of Staff, Koko, presented herself in a trained manner at the front of the dining hall. This was customary.

Her feet were bare, and she wore a maize yellow dress, in which beneath she donned a blue outfit.

Her appearance, at first, went unnoticed while the troops went on with their high tales and dirty jokes (which she indeed heard). She remained quiet, however, as she did not want to seem impolite.

Gradually, however, the men piped down as they began to take her presence into account, shifting their attention away from their mead to the young girl up front.

"Look, it's that girl."

"Yeah, isn't she like our boss or something?"

"No way.. she's probably just the King's little sister or something."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I can see it."

Disregarding the remarks from her audience, she spoke.

"Please stand for the King!"

Disorganized, yet quick, the men scrambled to their feet without question. Somewhere, a plate shattered.

A silence swept over the hall thereafter, save for the flames, which flickered and crackled from their mounts.

For some, this would be the first time actually meeting the King in person. For others, this would be the third, the fourth, or perhaps even the fifth time.

Regardless, the anticipation was obvious. The men were concerned for their king, both his mental and physical state; just like any good soldier would be. In addition, a good many of them shared questions they had wished to ask the king regarding his political policies. Some, even, were curious about his love life. Surely, Edolas could use a Queen for a change!

Just then, a soft_ click_ sounded from the corridor at Koko's right.

Finally.

It was him.

* * *

**-To Be Continued**

**A/N: A short chapter, but I found it best to end off here. The next chapter will be at least doubly as long. And no worries, I haven't forgotten about Knightwalker **


End file.
